Y si ?
by Biancamanda16
Summary: Esto se basa en lo ocurrido luego de que la Alta Comisión de Magia y Moon lucharán contra Toffe toda la lucha es la misma sólo que en la pelea de Moon y Toffe fue más agresiva. Luego de que Moon va y habla con Star los hechos serán diferentes a los sucedidos en la serie.
1. La lucha y las consecuencias

Luego de la pelea contra Toffee que poseyó a Ludo la Alta Comisión de Magia había perdido . Al final Moon fue la última en quedar en pie gracias a que Ledmet la revivió tuvo una gran pelea contra Toffee de la cuál resultó bastante herida su única oportunidad fue huir.

Tomó los cuerpos de los miembros caídos y las cenizas de Ledmet y uso las tijeras de Hekapoo y abrió un portal al castillo de Mewni metió en el a sus camaradas caídos , provocó una gran explosión para mantener ocupado a Toffee y por último cruzó el portal ella no sin antes ser advertida por Toffee quien dijo que iría por su dedo.

Moon cruzó el portal y se encontró en la enfermería del castillo , acomodó a cada miembro y ordenó a los médicos que los vigilaran .Los médicos le dijeron que ella también debía ser atendida pues había sido herida en su combate incluso River se lo dijo el estaba sumamente preocupado por su esposa y quería saber que había pasado.

Moon por su parte ignoró a todos y volvió a abrir otro portal y fue a la tierra más precisamente a la habitación de Star una vez allí notó que habían muchas presencias allí pero notó que todos carecían de magia ecepto uno, Moon decidió esperar en la habitación hasta que Star viniera. Se sentía terriblemente hexausta y adolorida había utilizado mucha magia sin mencionar que había sido drenada de toda esta en primer lugar, estaba agradecida de que el cansiller la haya salvado aún a costa de su propia vida... , A parto esas ideas de la cabeza tenía que concentrarse hay mucho por hacer se dijo asi misma. Mientras seguía pérdida en sus pensamientos escuchó que la puerta se abría se colocó a un lado de la puerta para no ser vista de inmediato luego se percató que se trataba Star.

**_Star tienes que volver a Mewni de inmediato _**dijo Moon .

Star sorprendida de ver a su madre en su habitación exigiendo que volviera se molestó.

**_Qué? pero las vacaciones de verano acaban de empezar _** dijo Star .

Por la oscuridad de la habitación sólo siendo iluminada por el portal Star no notó que su madre parecía haber tenido una pelea y que respiraba con algo de dificultad.

**_Ademas me reconcilie con Marco y creo que Oscar me gusta y ... _**decía Star.

**_Star ahora no hay tiempo para eso hay cosas más importantes en este momento _**dijo Moon quién hablaba con un tono de molestia y cansancio en su voz.

Star por otra parte al oír eso se molestó más.

**_Qué? como que no es importante, lo es para mi yo no pude decir venir aquí en primer lugar, ahora decido quedarme _**dijo Star molesta.

**_Star tú no entiendes ,se que hay cosas importantes para ti aquí sólo te digo que debes volver por ahora si todo sale bien podrás volver _**dijo Moon cada vez más agotada.

Star seguía terca no quería escuchar a su madre.

**_No! _**dijo Star.

**_Maldición! _**dijo de pronto Moon estaba sosteniendo un costado de su cadera haciendo presión en una herida que no paraba de sangrar y la sangre empezaba a manchar sus guantes y filtrarse en ellos.

Por su parte Star no notaba nada de esto pero le sorprendió que su madre jurara eso no era propio de ella.

**_¡Star no tengo tiempo para esto haz lo que te digo de una vez! _**dijo Moon .

Quién ya no pudo permanecer más tiempo de pie y se recostó por la pared mientras se sentaba en el piso aún sosteniendo la herida.

Star finalmente comprendió que algo andaba mal con su madre y se acercó a ella y notó que llevaba su traje de combate y tenía varios raspones, cortaduras y suciedad y parecía sostener con fuerza un costado de su cadera y respiraba con dificultad.

**_Mamá que pasa por que llevas tu armadura y te vez así? _** dijo Star quien ya se imaginaba el porqué, era obvio que su madre había estado en una pelea de inmediato se sintió tonta por estar discutiendo en lugar de escucharla.

**_Star verás yo... _**dijo Moon pero antes de terminar lo que iba a decir se desmayo , cayendo de costado revelando que había manchado la pared con sangre.

Star finalmente noto que su madre estaba herida y su herida seguí sangrando Star inmediatamente fue por una toalla y hizo presión por la herida.

**_Hay no mamá, resiste no te preocupes estarás bien _**decía Star a su madre inconciente.


	2. De vuelta a Mewni

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Marco entra.

**_Star que sucede escuche _** **_que peleabas con alguien y luego un ruido _**dijo Marco.

Mientras notaba dos cosas un portal abierto y Star junto a su madre inconsciente.

**_¿ Que _** **_pasó _** **_Star _**, **_que le_** **_ocurrió _** **_a tu Madre? _**dijo Marco preocupado mientras se acercaba a ambas.

**_Yo no lo se_** **_Marco mi madre intentaba explicarmelo pero me puse a actuar obstinadamente y no la escuché _**, **_le hice perder el tiempo con mis berrinches en lugar de escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirme _**,**_Marco soy una estúpida _**decía Star mientras empezaba a llorar.

Marco se acerca y cuando estaba más cerca noto que la Reina estaba herida y con rastros de que había participado en una pelea, incluso traía un traje de combate que estaba algo sucio con polvo.

**_Star calmate dime ¿ que fue lo que te _****_dijo?_**

**_Bueno ella solo quería que volviera a _** **_Mewni pero yo no _** **_la escuché sólo empecé a discutir con _** **_ella, soy una tonta decía _** **_Star_**.

**_Bueno el portal debe de ser_** **_para ir allí _** **_entonces _**dijo Marco.

Star se dio la vuelta y vio el portal.

**_Claro el portal vayamos a _** **_Mewni los médicos reales podrán _** **_ayudar a _** **_Mamá _**dijo Star.

**_Bueno Star tu adelantate yo iré a hablar con mis padres y _****_luego te alcanzo _**dijo Marco.

**_Esta bien pero ayudame a llevarla hacia el portal _**dijo Star.

Marco y Star llevaron a la Reina inconsciente al portal y luego Star fue con ella y cerró el portal con las tijeras que encontro que su madre tenia .

Cuando cruzó el portal noto que se encontraba en la enfermería del castillo llamó una enfermera para que la ayudará luego se llevaron a la Reina para ser atendida.

Luego de que se llevarán a su madre, Star noto a los miembros de la Alta Comisión de Magia en camillas todos con ojos negros.

**_Pero que rayos fue lo que paso_**?! dijo Star más para si misma que para alguien más.

Luego de un rato el Rey River llego.

**_Star que paso con tú Madre ella te dijo algo? _**dijo el Rey sumamente preocupado .

**_Yo no se que paso Papá ,ella sólo dijo que _** **tenía _que volver a Mewni _**dijo Star.

**_Yo no _** **_entiendo que pudo haber pasado, _****_ella y el resto de la _** **_alta comisión fueron al castillo de los _** **_monstruos donde tu madre había ido y descubierto anteriormente que allí se _** **_hallaba Ludo con el libro, la otra varita y a Glossaryck, ellos fueron para recuperar el _** **_libró,l_**a **_otra varita y a Glossaryck por supuesto, no _** **_entiendo que pudo haber salido mal para que todos hayan vuelto en este estado tú madre sin duda fue muy afortunada en poder volver y traerlos con ella no quiero ni imaginar que _** **_mi pastel de _** **_Luna haya podido terminar en el mismo estado que los miembros de la alta comisió_** **_de magia _**.dijo River.

Todo lo que dijo el Rey hizo que Star se sintiera peor esto en parte fue su culpa ellos fueron a recuperar el libro y a Glossaryck que ella perdió , y la otra parte de la varita que perdió cuando ella lo destruyó , y lo peor era que su madre pudo haber terminado igual que el resto de la alta comisión y ella ni siquiera pudo ser capaz de escucharla cuando fue a buscarla sin siquiera ser atendida primero al parecer su madre pensó que podría estar en peligro y decidió primero ir a buscarla.

**_Oh soy una terrible princesa todo esto es mi culpa _**dijo Star al borde del llanto.

**_Oh querida no digas eso esto no fue tu culpa _**dijo River tratando de consolar a su hija.

**_Claro que lo _****_es _** **_yo perdí _** **_al libro a Glossaryck y destrui la _****_varita y luego Ludo encontró _** **_la otra mitad_**, **_todo es mi culpa si hubiera sido _** **_más _** **_responsable_**, **_si no _** **_fuera tan descuidada todo estaría bien _**dijo Star.

**_Bueno cariño todos cometemos errores lo importante es_** **_aprender de ellos, _****_no te preocupes todo se resolverá _** **_podremos salir de esta_**, **_tu madre es una mujer fuerte ella se pondrá bien y te ayudara a resolver esto y nos dirá que _** **_fue lo que _** **_sucedió ella debe de_** **_tener algún plan _**dijo River.

Eso hizo sentir un poco mejor a Star.

Luego de unas horas Marco había llegado.

Star, River y Marco se encontraban esperanesperando en la sala de espera a que viniera el médico a informarles el estado de salud de la Reina.


	3. Recibiendo noticias

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Marco entra.

**_Star que sucede escuche _****_que peleabas con alguien y luego un ruido _**dijo Marco.

Mientras notaba dos cosas un portal abierto y Star junto a su madre inconsciente.

**_¿ Que _****_pasó _****_Star _**, **_que le_** **_ocurrió _****_a tu Madre? _**dijo Marco preocupado mientras se acercaba a ambas.

**_Yo no lo se_** **_Marco mi madre intentaba explicarmelo pero me puse a actuar obstinadamente y no la escuché _**, **_le hice perder el tiempo con mis berrinches en lugar de escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirme _**,**_Marco soy una estúpida _**decía Star mientras empezaba a llorar.

Marco se acerca y cuando estaba más cerca noto que la Reina estaba herida y con rastros de que había participado en una pelea, incluso traía un traje de combate que estaba algo sucio con polvo.

**_Star calmate dime ¿ que fue lo que te _****_dijo?_**

**_Bueno ella solo quería que volviera a _****_Mewni pero yo no _****_la escuché sólo empecé a discutir con _****_ella, soy una tonta decía _****_Star_**.

**_Bueno el portal debe de ser_** **_para ir allí _****_entonces _**dijo Marco.

Star se dio la vuelta y vio el portal.

**_Claro el portal vayamos a _****_Mewni los médicos reales podrán _****_ayudar a _****_Mamá _**dijo Star.

**_Bueno Star tu adelantate yo iré a hablar con mis padres y _****_luego te alcanzo _**dijo Marco.

**_Esta bien pero ayudame a llevarla hacia el portal _**dijo Star.

Marco y Star llevaron a la Reina inconsciente al portal y luego Star fue con ella y cerró el portal con las tijeras que encontro que su madre tenia .

Cuando cruzó el portal noto que se encontraba en la enfermería del castillo llamó una enfermera para que la ayudará luego se llevaron a la Reina para ser atendida.

Luego de que se llevarán a su madre, Star noto a los miembros de la Alta Comisión de Magia en camillas todos con ojos negros.

**_Pero que rayos fue lo que paso_**?! dijo Star más para si misma que para alguien más.

Luego de un rato el Rey River llego.

**_Star que paso con tú Madre ella te dijo algo? _**dijo el Rey sumamente preocupado .

**_Yo no se que paso Papá ,ella sólo dijo que _****tenía _que volver a Mewni _**dijo Star.

**_Yo no _****_entiendo que pudo haber pasado, _****_ella y el resto de la _****_alta comisión fueron al castillo de los _****_monstruos donde tu madre había ido y descubierto anteriormente que allí se _****_hallaba Ludo con el libro, la otra varita y a Glossaryck, ellos fueron para recuperar el _****_libró,l_****_a _****_otra varita y a Glossaryck por supuesto, no _****_entiendo que pudo haber salido mal para que todos hayan vuelto en este estado tú madre sin duda fue muy afortunada en poder volver y traerlos con ella no quiero ni imaginar que _****_mi pastel de _****_Luna haya podido terminar en el mismo estado que los miembros de la alta comisió_** **_de magia _**.dijo River.

Todo lo que dijo el Rey hizo que Star se sintiera peor esto en parte fue su culpa ellos fueron a recuperar el libro y a Glossaryck que ella perdió , y la otra parte de la varita que perdió cuando ella lo destruyó , y lo peor era que su madre pudo haber terminado igual que el resto de la alta comisión y ella ni siquiera pudo ser capaz de escucharla cuando fue a buscarla sin siquiera ser atendida primero al parecer su madre pensó que podría estar en peligro y decidió primero ir a buscarla.

**_Oh soy una terrible princesa todo esto es mi culpa _**dijo Star al borde del llanto.

**_Oh querida no digas eso esto no fue tu culpa _**dijo River tratando de consolar a su hija.

**_Claro que lo _****_es _****_yo perdí _****_al libro a Glossaryck y destrui la _****_varita y luego Ludo encontró _****_la otra mitad_**, **_todo es mi culpa si hubiera sido _****_más _****_responsable_**, **_si no _****_fuera tan descuidada todo estaría bien _**dijo Star.

**_Bueno cariño todos cometemos errores lo importante es_** **_aprender de ellos, _****_no te preocupes todo se resolverá _****_podremos salir de esta_**, **_tu madre es una mujer fuerte ella se pondrá bien y te ayudara a resolver esto y nos dirá que _****_fue lo que _****_sucedió ella debe de_** **_tener algún plan _**dijo River.

Eso hizo sentir un poco mejor a Star.

Luego de unas horas Marco había llegado.

Star, River y Marco se encontraban esperando en la sala de espera a que viniera el médico a informarles el estado de salud de la Reina.


	4. Aclaraciones y planes

**_Oh esto confirma lo que _****_dije anteriormente soy una gran idiota_**,**_mi madre literalmente murió _****_y volvió a la _****_vida y lo primero que _****_hizo fue ir a buscarme_** **_y yo ni siquiera _****_tuve la _****_decencia de escuchar lo que tenia que decirme no solo soy una princesa terrible sino también_** **_una hija terrible _**dijo Star.

**_Oh vamos Star se que tienes problemas con _****_tu madre pero no puedes estar culpandote por todo _**dijo Marco.

**_Es verdad hija ya basta de eso,_** **_tu madre _****_se_** **_pondrá bien _**dijo River.

**_Pero es mi culpa _**dijo Star.

De pronto se hoyo un gran alboroto.

**_¡ Usted debe descansar! _**decía un médico.

**_¡No tengo tiempo para eso, hay mucho por hacer . _**Se oyó decir.

Los tres presentes al oir la voz se fueron a la habitación allí se encontraba la Reina ya despierta quitándose todas las vias que le habían colocado y queriendo salir de la cama pero siendo detenida por las enfermeras.

**_¿ Moon_** **_que estas haciendo?_**dijo River.

**_Oh querido no es obvio me voy de aquí tengo mucho que hacer, no hay tiempo para descansar. _**dijo Moon.

**_Mamá detente _**dijo Star.

Moon paro un rato al oír a su hija la vio y vio que tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

**_¿_****_Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente? _**dijo Star .

**_Star tu no lo entiendes ninguno de ustedes lo entiende no hay tiempo para descansar. _**dijo Moon molesta y preocupada.

**_Dime ¿que pasó? ¿que esta pasando? , ¿como fue que moriste? _**dijo Star.

Star notó la cara de asombro de su madre.

**_El médico nos lo dijo. _**dijo River.

Moon desvió la mirada dejo que le volvieran a poner las vías y luego ordenó que se retiraran el médico y las enfermeras.

Una vez que todos se retiraron Moon procedió a explicar lo sucedido.

**_Y eso fue lo que pasó. _**dijo la Reina.

**_¿Entonces Toffe poseyó a Ludo? _**dijo Star.

**_Si así fue. _**dijo Moon.

**_Bueno Star dejemos descansar a tu madre. _**dijo River.

**_River sabes lo que paso no puedo perder el tiempo descansando hay mucho que hacer_****_. _**dijo Moon.

**_Por eso mismo debes descansar. _**dijo River.

**_Esta bien tú y Marco váyanse tengo que hablar con Star. _**dijo Moon.

Su esposo asintió con la cabeza y luego salió junto con Marco .

**_De acuerdo Star se como acelerar las cosas , como hacer que recuperé mi mágica más rápidamente que sólo descansar ,si solo descansará esto llevaría semanas y no contamos con tanto tiempo además debemos ayudar a la alta comisión. _**dijo Moon.

**_Pero mamá tienes que descansar . _**dijo Star

**_Sólo escúchame quieres,una poción que servirá, restablecerá mi magia y lo demás. _**dijo Moon no queriendo mencionar lo de su fuerza vital.

**_¿Una poción? _**preguntó Star.

**_Si es como un energisante de los que hay en la tierra sólo que sirve para recuperar la magia y otro para la fuerza vital _**dijo finalmente Moon.

**_Oh y como conoces los energisantes de la tierra? _**dijo Star.

**_Oh veras fui a la tierra a estudiar un tiempo cuando era más joven y los energisantes eran útiles en temporadas de exámenes en fin ese no es el punto. _**dijo Moon.

Star en este punto estaba sonriendo.

**_Entonces estuviste en la tierra eh? _**dijo Star.

**_Bueno eh de admitir que sus instituciones educativas son de las mejores. _**dijo Moon.

**_Y fuiste por tu cuenta o tus padres te enviaron . _**dijo Star pensando que los padres de Moon hicieron lo mismo con ella. Moon se dio cuenta de esto y puso los ojos en blanco.

**_Hablaremos de ello luego de todos modos voy a hacer la poción ._**dijo Moon.

**_Pero no tenemos el libro. _**dijo Star apenada.

**_Oh no hay problema de todos modos yo cree la poción y te mostraré como se hace. _**dijo Moon.

**_¿En serio? _****_¿tu lo creaste? _**dijo Star.

**_Si acaso no has visto mi capítulo en el libro? _**Moon observó a su hija. **_Hmn veo que no, no importa empecemos de una vez. _**dijo Moon.

**_Mientras volvía a sacar las vías._****_Lo primero que haré será invocar los ingredientes no hay tiempo de ir a buscarlos_****_._** dijo Moon.

Moon desocupó una mesa luego realizó unos movimientos sus manos brillaron de color celeste y luego unos frascos con líquidos estraños y unas hierbas aparecieron.

Luego de eso Moon parecía algo agotada.

**_Eso fue genial mamá hiciste aparecer todo lo necesario de una vez, ¿es todo cierto? _**pregunta Star.

**_Si es todo. _**dijo Moon, mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama.

**_Ahora sólo hay que mesclarlos y empezar el preparado._**Moon espero un rato luego empezó a mesclarlos ingredientes luego de un rato tenía listos dos grupos de frascos uno con un líquido color verde y otrode color rosa.

**_Bueno Star todo esta listo los frascos con la sustancia rosa restablece la magia._****_Y los de color verde le energía vital._****_Pero no podemos usar esto en los miembros de la alta comisión de magia , no servirá porque ellos han sido drenados de ambos pero servirán en mi caso ya que me han devuelto un poco de ambos. Pues esto sirve para aumentar o restablecer la cantidad habitual de magia y energía vital con la que el individuo ya contaba, pero no servirá en ellos por que no hay nada que aumentar . Entiendes Star. _**dijo Moon.

**_Si, ¿pero esto es seguro? No es que dude de ti pero ya lo has probado antes? _**pregunto Star.

Moon recordó la última vez que había necesitado las pociones**_. _**

**_Mmn si son seguros en su mayoría. _**dijo Moon.

**_Qué_****_,¿que quieres decir con eso? _**dijo Star.

**_Bueno sabes lo que pasa cuando un niño consume mucha azúcar o cuando alguien bebe mucho café? _**dijo Moon.

**_Bueno se aceleran? _**dijo Star.

**_Si con esto es lo mismo. _**dijo Moon.

Star pensó un momento en lo que decía su madre.

**_No te preocupes los efectos secundarios pasarán rápido, y hice más por si las necesitaramos luego. _**dijo Moon.

Moon colocó los frascos en un bolso cuadrado especial en el que no se romperian sólo dejando dos en la mesa uno verde y otro rosa.

**_Aunque la ultima vez no necesite de ambos .De todos modos no tenemos otra opción. _**dijo Moon pensativa.

**_Espera no vas a mezclarlos verdad. _**dijo Star dudando de todo el asunto.

**_Bueno tomaré uno luego otro eso es todo. _**dijo Moon.

Mientras colocaba la bolsa en la mesa y tomaba uno los frascos, primero sacó el corcho del frasco del líquido rosa y se lo bebió cuando lo hizo su cuerpo brillo un momento de color rosa y luego de azul cuando recuperó el resto de su magia.

**_Bien, sabe mejor que la última vez. _**dijo Moon.

**_Mamá ¿todo bien?. _**dijo Star .

**_Oh si ,si todo bien. _**dijo Moon.

Luego dejo el frasco vacío en la mesa y tomó el otro lo descorcho y bebió el contenido verde cuando terminó todas sus heridas sanaron y su agotamiento se fue.

**_Oh esto es maravilloso_****_, tal como lo recuerdo. _**Moon.

**_Mamá ¿todo bien? _**dijo Star.

**_Si,_** **_si _****_Star los efectos aparecerán en media hora o algo así . _**dijo Moon. Llendo al armario que estaba en la habitación de la enfermería en la que se encontraba agarró su traje y revisó los bolsillos sacó un frasco que contenía el dedo de Toffee , sacó el dedo del frasco.

**_Tomaste eso de mi cuarto _****_. _**dijo Star algo molesta.

**_Si. _**dijo simplemente Moon.

Star se acercó a su madre.

Moon puso el dedo en su mano y cerro el puño y luego su puño brillo fuertemente de azul.

Star al acercarse notó que los ojos de su madre estaban blancos.

El brillo se fue y luego Moon abrió el puño mostrando así solo un montón de polvo que puso en el frasco, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

**_Bueno con eso es un problema menos. _**dijo Moon.

**_¿Acabas de pulverizar el dedo con magia? _**dijo Star.

**_Si, ahora que lo pienso debí de haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca supe donde fue que quedó el dedo. _**dijo Moon.

**_Oh si pues verás estaba dentro de la varita. _**dijo Star.

**_Lo sé Glossaryck me lo dijo. _**dijo Moon.

**_Y estas molesta? _**dijo Star.

Moon sólo se encogió de hombros.

**_Yo iba a decirtelo pero. .._**decia Star .

Moon por otro lado siguió buscando en su traje.

**_Aja. _**dijo Moon.

**_¿Qué estás haciendo?. _**dijo Star notando que su madre no le prestaba atención.

**_¿Has visto las tijeras de hekapoo? _**dijo Moon.

**_Yo las tomé para traerte aquí ¿por que las buscas? _**dijo Star.

**_Oh bueno, pensé que las perdí _**dijo Moon dejando el traje y yendo a la cama se sentó en ella y luego imboco unos dulces, los abrió y luego los comió.

**_¿Acabas de usar magia para hacer aparecer dulces? _**dijo Star sorprendida por el comportamiento su madre.

**_¿Qué también quieres? _**dijo Moon.

**_Oh ya se lo que esta pasando es la poción como los bebiste uno tras otro produjo otro efecto secundario que es hmm esto. _**dijo Star.


	5. Pociones

De acuerdo Star se como acelerar las cosas , como hacer que recuperé mi magia más rápidamente que sólo descansar, si solo descansará esto llevaría semanas y no contamos con tanto tiempo además debemos ayudar a la alta comisión.dijo Moon.

Pero mamá tienes que descansar.dijo Star.

Sólo escúchame quieres conozco una poción que servirá, restablecerá mi magia y lo demás.dijo Moon no queriendo mencionar lo de su fuerza vital.

¿Una poción? preguntó Star.

Si es como un energizante de los que hay en la tierra sólo que sirve para recuperar la magia y otro para la fuerza vital. dijo finalmente Moon.

Oh y ¿como conoces los energizantes de la tierra?dijo Star.

Oh veras fui a la tierra a estudiar un tiempo cuando era más joven y los energisantes eran útiles en temporadas de exámenes en fin ese no es el punto. dijo Moon.

Star en este punto estaba sonriendo.Entonces estuviste en la tierra eh? dijo Star.

Bueno eh de admitir que sus instituciones educativas son de las mejores.dijo Moon.

Y fuiste por tu cuenta o tus padres te enviaron .dijo Star pensando que los padres de Moon hicieron lo mismo con ella.

Moon se dio cuenta de esto y puso los ojos en blanco.

Hablaremos de ello luego de todos modos voy a hacer la poción .dijo Moon.

Pero no tenemos el libro.dijo Star apenada.

Oh ,no hay problema de todos modos yo cree la poción y te mostraré como se hace.dijo Moon.¿En serio?¿tu lo creaste? dijo Star.

Si acaso no has visto mi capítulo en el libro?.Moon observó a su hija. Hmn veo que no, no importa empecemos de una vez.dijo Moon.Mientras se volvía a sacar las vías.

Lo primero que haré será invocar los ingredientes no hay tiempo de ir a buscarlos.dijo Moon.

Moon desocupó una mesa luego realizó unos movimientos sus manos brillaron de color celeste y luego unos frascos con líquidos estraños y unas hierbas aparecieron.Luego de eso Moon parecía algo agotada.

Eso fue genial mamá hiciste aparecer todo lo necesario de una vez, ¿es todo cierto? pregunta Star.

Si es todo.dijo Moon, mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama.

Ahora sólo hay que mesclarlos y empezar el preparado.

Moon espero un rato luego empezó a mesclar los ingredientes luego de un rato tenía listos dos grupos de frascos uno con un líquido color verde y otro de color rosa.

Bueno Star todo esta listo los frascos con la sustancia rosa restablecen la magia.

Y los de color verde le energía vital.Pero no podemos usar esto en los miembros de la alta comisión de magia , no servirá porque ellos han sido drenados de ambos pero servirán en mi caso ya que me han devuelto un poco de ambos.

Pues esto sirve para aumentar o restablecer la cantidad habitual de magia y energía vital con la que el individuo ya contaba, pero no servirá en ellos por que no hay nada que aumentar . Entiendes Star.dijo Moon.

Si, ¿pero esto es seguro? No es que dude de ti pero ya lo has probado antes?pregunto Star.

Moon recordó la última vez que había necesitado las pociones.

Mmn si son seguros en su mayoría.dijo Moon.

Qué, ¿que quieres decir con eso?dijo Star.

Bueno sabes lo que pasa cuando un niño consume mucha azúcar o cuando alguien bebe mucho café? dijo Moon.

Bueno ¿se aceleran?dijo Star.

Si ,con esto es lo mismo.dijo Moon.Star pensó un momento en lo que decía su madre.

No te preocupes los efectos secundarios pasarán rápido, y hice más por si las necesitaramos luego.dijo Moon.

Moon colocó los frascos en un bolso cuadrado especial en el que no se romperian sólo dejando dos en la mesa uno verde y otro rosa.

Aúnque la última vez no necesite de ambos, detodos modos no tenemos otra opción.dijo Moon pensativa.Espera no vas a mezclarlos verdad.dijo Star dudando de todo el asunto.Bueno tomaré uno luego otro eso es todo.dijo Moon.

Mientras colocaba la bolsa en la mesa y tomaba uno los frascos, primero sacó el corcho del frasco del líquido rosa y se lo bebió cuando lo hizo su cuerpo brillo un momento de color rosa y luego de azul cuando recuperó el resto de su magia.

Bien, sabe mejor que la última vez.dijo Moon.

Mamá ¿todo bien?.dijo Star .

Oh si ,si todo bien.dijo Moon.

Luego dejo el frasco vacío en la mesa y tomó el otro lo descorcho y bebió el contenido verde cuando terminó todas sus heridas sanaron y su agotamiento se fue.

Oh esto es maravilloso.dijo Moon.Mamá ¿todo bien?dijo Star.

Si,si Star los efectos aparecerán en media hora o algo así .dijo Moon. Yendo al armario que estaba en la habitación de la enfermería en la que se encontraba agarró su traje y revisó los bolsillos sacó un frasco que contenía el dedo de Toffee, sacó el dedo del frasco.

Tomaste eso de mi cuarto.dijo Star algo molesta.

Si. dijo simplemente Moon.

Star se acercó a su madre.

Moon puso el dedo en su mano y cerro el puño y luego su puño brillo fuertemente de azul.

Star al acercarse notó que los ojos de su madre estaban blancos.

El brillo se fue y luego Moon abrió el puño mostrando así solo un montón de polvo que puso en el frasco, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Bueno con eso es un problema menos.dijo Moon.

¿Acabas de pulverizar el dedo con magia? dijo Star.

Si, ahora que lo pienso debí de haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca supe donde fue que quedó el dedo.dijo Moon.

Oh si pues verás estaba dentro de la varita.dijo Star.

Lo sé ,Glossaryck me lo dijo.dijo Moon.

¿Y estas molesta?dijo Star.

Moon sólo se encogió de hombros.Yo iba a decirtelo pero... decia Star .Moon por otro lado siguió buscando en su traje.

Aja.dijo Moon.

¿Qué estás haciendo?.dijo Star notando que su madre no le prestaba atención.

¿Has visto las tijeras de hekapoo?dijo Moon.

Yo las tomé para traerte aquí ¿por que las buscas? dijo Star.

Oh bueno, pensé que las perdí dijo Moon dejando el traje y yendo a la cama se sentó en ella y luego imboco unos dulces, los abrió y luego los comió.

¿Acabas de usar magia para hacer aparecer dulces?dijo Star sorprendida por el comportamiento su madre.

¿Qué también quieres?dijo Moon.

Oh ya se lo que esta pasando es la poción como los bebiste uno tras otro produjo otro efecto secundario que es hmm esto.dijo Star.

Hmp no yo solo tenia hambre . dijo Moon sin prestar realmente atención.

¿Y que pasa con Toffee? ¿Qué haremos con el? . dijo Star tratando de llamar la atención de Moon.

Hmp lo mataremos o algo así supongo sin su dedo no podra volver a la normalidad en cuanto a Ludo no se que hacer con el , tal vez baste con cortar su mano pero quien sabe. dijo Moon.

Star no sabia si su madre hablaba en serio o no ,lo dijo de forma tan casual y sin importancia que no lo sabia.

¿Y que vas a hacer ahora? . dijo Star. Hmp lo primero sería despejar mi mente los efectos de las pociones se despejaran en una hora o dos . dijo Moon.

Entonces ¿cuales son los efectos secundarios de todos modos? dijo Star.

Euforia , leves alucinaciones, hiperactividad, cambios de humor o otros , En ocasiones varía según el estado del usuario pero como nunca antes lo use con alguien en mi estado pues quien sabe . dijo Moon sin el menor interes .

Y lo dices hasta ahora? . dijo Star

Bueno era eso o esperar unas semanas a que me recupere más por las heridas , la magia se restablece con una buena noche de sueño .dijo Moon .

Tal vez debería llamar al médico para que te chequee .dijo Star .

No hay nada que el médico pueda hacer, no te preocupes estare bien . Oh y dame las tijeras.dijo Moon.¿Qué no confías en que yo las tenga?

Solo las quiero .dijo Moon.

¿A donde quieres ir ? .dijo Star.

Ese no es el punto.dijo Moon.

Bueno dado que no estas pensando con claridad creo que me las quedare por un rato .dijo Star.

¿Ah si ? dijo Moon luego hizo un chasquido y las tijeras estaban en sus manos .

Oh eso no se vale .dijo Star.

¿Quien lo dice? dijo Moon .

Moon guardo las tijeras y luego volvió a su cama .

No estaras mas comoda en tu habitación. dijo Star.

Puede que si o puede que no realmente no es importante, pero sería mejor estar aquí por si acaso . dijo Moon ya acomodada en la cama.

Si supongo que seria bueno que permanezcas bajo observación o algo así . dijo Star.

Y no tienes algo más que hacer .dijo Moon .

De acuerdo te dejare por un rato pero volveré en un momento. dijo Star.

Esta bien . dijo Moon.

Star salio de la habitación y Moon solo permanecio recostada con los ojos cerrados.

Star fue a buscar a su Padre y a Marco .

Y bien Star que te dijo tu madre . dijo River.

Bueno ella hizo unas pociones para recuperar el resto de su magia y su energía vital más rápido . Realmente yo no sabía que eso era posible . dijo Star.

¿Que hizo las pociones? ¿Y ya las uso ? . dijo River.

Si ella dijo que tendrian algunos efectos secundarios pero como las mesclo no sabe que pasara ella esta actuando de forma algo extraña ,conoces esas pociones . dijo Star.

Si las conozco, solo las usa como último recurso, como es que no lo pense antes ... dijo River.

Mmm no lo entiendo lo hizo para sanar mas rápido ¿no? eso no parece ser algo malo , a menos que ¿Cuales son los efectos secundarios? dijo Marco .

Ella los mesclo nunca a hecho eso no sabe que pueda ser el efecto secundario . dijo Star.

Star ¿como esta ella ?

Bueno destruyó el dedo de Toffee con magia y sugirio cortar la mano a Ludo y matar a Toffee aunque no se como lo mataría si esta poseyendo a Ludo . dijo Star.

Bueno no son malas opciones . dijo River.

Papá no podemos simplemente cortarle la mano a Ludo .

Si pero es una opción ahora que esa mano es peligrosa . dijo River.

Si pero ...

Oigan porque mejor pensamos en un mejor plan cuando la Reina este mejor . Además si Toffee controla a Ludo no sera simple el es muy peligroso. dijo Marco.

El no controla a Ludo todo el tiempo .

El grupo oyó decir a la Reina quien se acercaba y ahora llevaba puesto nuevamente su traje de batalla en lugar de la bata que había estado usando hace un momento.

Moon deberías estar descansando. dijo River.

Estoy bien además hice las pociones por una razón no hay tiempo que perder . dijo Moon.

Es por eso que debes esperar mesclaste las pociones. dijo River.

No he notado ningún efecto .dijo Moon.

¿Cómo que no? quieres cortarle la mano a Ludo. dijo Star.

Bueno y ¿que es lo que sugieres? Acaso crees que seria mejor matarlo o ¿algo así? . dijo Moon.

Yo no he dicho eso . dijo Star.

De acuerdo no importa lo mejor será ayudar a la alta comisión de magia. dijo Moon.

Y como vamos a hacer eso. dijo Star.

Hay que ir al santuario mágico. dijo Moon.

Eso suena bien pero seguro que estas bien. dijo River.

Claro dijo Moon y luego trono sus dedos y su traje de batalla estaba limpio y arreglado.

La Comisión no fue de mucha ayuda antes ¿o si ? y ¿ Qué es el santuario mágico? dijo Star.

El santuario mágico es un lugar que esta conectado con la dimensión mágica podrá salvar a la comisión ya que ellos son seres mágicos y en cuanto a que sean o no útiles para detener a Toffee ya lo veremos. dijo Moon.

De acuerdo te acompañare Marco quedate con mi padre .

Pero Star yo podría ayudar. dijo Marco.

Yo creo que todos deberían quedarse . dijo River.

River el Santuario es un lugar seguro Star y yo estaremos bien tu debes cuidar el Reino y el chico te sera de ayuda más a ti que a nosotras. dijo Moon.


End file.
